Bloodline series
by Lilbookworm783
Summary: This is the story of how I met and fell in love with a vampire bombshell, without much choice in the matter Rated M for some "juicy bits" and a lot language, I warned so enjoy.


**This is my first story so go a little easy on me,**

 **if you like it tell me k?**

First Encounter

The day had come and gone as most every, but when the night had arrive is when things had gone down a stranger course. It was late and my nightly jog around the block had seemed less challenging than the night before(guess Im finally getting back into shape). On the way back to the complex I saw a girl kneeling in the grass, at the time hadn't thought much of it as my neighbors had the annoying habit of getting stoned out of their minds and taking to the complex and streets to see what fun they could have.

At the time I hadn't thought too much about it, as I jogged past the kneeling woman. What did surprise me was when I'd felt a tug on the back of my shirt causing me to turn backwards, only to find absolutely nothing behind me, no one on the side walk and no lady kneeling on the grass. At that I instantly turned around to be met by the ghostly white face of a woman. Out of shear reflexes I jumped backwards, and landed on my rear end. the woman stared down at me in an unwavering fashion, seemingly unaffected by my attempt to get myself further away from her. Dark matted hair covered her face and obstructed the view of her features, she wore average day cloths seeming no different from any other resident of the city, but that was when something truly wrong reared itself. Blood stained the neck of her shirt and led upward her neck and and dripped from her chin. My body froze, not by fear, but by some unseen force, a weight that held my limbs to the ground. As if knowing the girl straddled my out stretched legs and sat on my lap. My heart was beating a thousand times a second, was it because of the general horror of the situation or that a random girl off the street was straddling my unmentionable.

My question was too soon answered when the girl looked down at my sweatpants and gave a small giggle.

" Woh, there big boy let drink first."she flirted.

I blushed, wait why in hell am I blushing towards a girl who looked like she'd walked out of a vampire flick (and not the kind where the characters got away unscathed). Pushing my shame aside I opened my mouth to tell her to "get the hell off me" only to be shushed by the "vampire girl".

"don't ruin the moment" she whispered softly into my ear. Then licking my ear (making me shudder) before returning to face my. A small devious smile showed through her hair.

"your enjoying this aren't you?" I quickly shot out at her, as blood bloomed in my cheeks.

"Yes! Defiantly!" she replied joyously.

Mustering up some strengteh I reached up towards her face to brush aside her hair, making her flinch. Almost seeming dumfounded by my mobility, a moment later I brushed aside her hair, to find the

contrast of the red of blood on her lips and her pale skin and her burning crimson eyes. A oddly beautiful appearance, blood and all. After her veil of hair was removed the girls confidence seemed to shrink away(if not completely disappear), the pressure that was persistent an moment before all but disappeared. I was uncaring of the mobility in my limbs, as my entire attention was fixated on the blood stained beauty in front of me.

the girl hesitantly reached towards me and cupped her hand on my flushed cheek and leaned in seeming to look for a kiss, but stopped right in front of my lips, in that instant the pressure returned twice as strong. The same devious grin spread across her lips showing the joy she'd taken from teasing me so intensely. With that she lowered her head to the nape of neck and sunk her teeth into my jugular, with each gulp she took my body seemed to get weaker and weaker until my arms could no longer support me and gave way. So this was the end, I was going to died on a side walk drenched in sweat, with a fuckin' boner raging in my sweatpants and by the hand of a hot ass vampire no less. perfect, just perfect. The street light above seemed to grow unnaturally bright until the light consumed my entire view. The blaring light only grow more entrance until enveloped my entire body, but offed no warmth

as I still felt the cold pavement on my back and the cool night air on my skin as life was being drained out of me.

Fuck dying, I'm go'n to live! I screamed in my head. With what seemed pure willpower I brought myself back into the cold night. The girl still drinking away without a care in the world, I was never one for punching a girl, but I punched her straight in the temple, solid. The girl reacted by tightening her grip on my neck with her jaw. From this I relentlessly punched her until she finally gave way, when I was free I slid backwards until I was a good five feet away from her. Rage flared in her eyes as she held her nose that was dripping blood, both of us stared at each other panting.

"Real gentleman, aren't cha."she said as she wiped her blood from her upper lip, her nose had already stopped bleeding( what in hell is she made of).

" You bit first." I joked weakly

By some miracle I stood up and kept myself up, when I looked up my vision doubled and two separate "vampire girls" dance across my vision.

with a sigh she asked" Why couldn't you have stay down? I was enjoying myself."

her voice seemed distant, but i roared back" And let you kill me, hell no."

My body swayed with the wind. My knees buckled and gave way to gravity. The girl had somehow caught me(even though we were about five feet apart).

"Stubborn aren't," she cooed me," Rest well lover boy, I'll see you later."

With that sleep took me in her arms and I went limp.

 **Thanks for reading if you want more send me a message I'll get back to you when I can**


End file.
